


Pass the Salt, Daddy

by thelittlejaybirb



Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Daddy Kink, Fluff and Humor, M/M, SeHo - Freeform, Sehun is a Little Shit, baekhyun is mentioned for like a millisecond, yifan is sehun’s protective older brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:23:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelittlejaybirb/pseuds/thelittlejaybirb
Summary: “Could you please pass the salt, Daddy?” Sehun asks. Both Sehun’s dad and Sehun’s boyfriend, Junmyeon reach for the salt.





	Pass the Salt, Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on one of my favorite prompts: "Imagine your OTP having dinner with Person B’s parents when Person B asks for ‘Daddy’ to pass the salt, leading both Person A and their father to reach for it.”

Contrary to popular belief, Junmyeon and Sehun’s activities in the bedroom weren’t completely vanilla. According to their ever-so-supportive group of friends (mostly Baekhyun), Junmyeon was “too much of a prude to be kinky” while Sehun, despite being eighteen years old and being taller than most of his (tiny) hyungs, was deemed to be a pure and innocent baby angel, which by definition, wasn’t kinky in the slightest.

And while Sehun was indeed Junmyeon’s baby angel, the boy was far from being completely pure and innocent. If anything, Sehun was the kinkier one in their relationship— not that Junmyeon was complaining though. Sex with Sehun was always mind-blowing and Junmyeon would have been lying if he said that Sehun wasn’t the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

While Sehun may seem to look cute and innocent on the outside, Junmyeon knew just how seductive Sehun could be. He found that nothing could get him more aroused than Sehun’s cute little moans of “faster please, daddy” and “harder, daddy” whenever they had sex. Sehun was already beautiful on his own, creamy white skin, plump lips, flawless body and all, but the mere sight of him flushed out and panting “Daddy” as Junmyeon made love to him was the sexiest thing Junmyeon had ever witnessed in all his twenty-one years on planet Earth.

Sehun would be the very death of him and Junmyeon wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

————

 

One of the things Junmyeon loved the most about Sehun was how the younger man treasured his family deeply. Sehun had always made it a priority to sit down and have a nice dinner with his family at home every weekend despite being so busy with his studies at university, and Junmyeon, being Sehun’s loving boyfriend for nearly six months now, had tagged along for the very first time.

To say Junmyeon was nervous to meet Sehun’s parents for the first time was the understatement of the century. He was about to meet the parents of the man he very much considered the love of his life so of course he would be anxious. Call him a cheesy sap, but Junmyeon had always dreamed of having a domestic future with Sehun and getting Sehun’s parents to actually like him was the cherry on top of the cake.

If any of his friends’ horror stories about meeting their significant other’s parents for the first time had taught him anything, Junmyeon had really braced himself for the worst.

Much to his pleasant surprise however, Mrs. Oh was nothing less of an actual angel, both her cooking and pleasant personality not only made Junmyeon feel at ease, but made him feel right at home.

Mr. Oh, on the other hand, seemed to be a calm and gentle man that actually appreciated and laughed at Junmyeon’s (incredibly lame) dad jokes.

He wasn’t really sure if he was expecting Sehun’s parents to be the strict and possibly domineering type that would scare their precious son’s suitors away with just a single stare, but needless to say, Junmyeon was glad that he didn’t have to deal with horrifying overprotective parents who wanted to kill him for even holding Sehun’s hand.

But then again, it really only made sense that a beautiful and lovely couple would produce an equally beautiful and lovely child.

However, Junmyeon wasn’t so sure if that statement applied to Sehun’s literal demon of an older brother, Yifan.

To say that Yifan was the living embodiment of Satan would have been a compliment. The man was tall, had a jawline that could cut glass and seemed to have a permanent scowl etched into his face. Apart from Yifan’s rather impressive height, Junmyeon could find no resemblance between him and his younger brother. Whereas Sehun looked like an angel, Yifan looked like the devil and said devil was currently staring at Junmyeon as if the shorter man had brutally murdered his pet hamster.

Apart from Yifan sending murderous daggers in his direction the whole time, it was a really pleasant dinner and Junmyeon found himself having a wonderful time exchanging lame dad jokes with Mr. Oh and swapping cooking recipes with Mrs. Oh. And by the look on his boyfriend’s face, Junmyeon could tell that he was happy as well.

“Could you please pass the salt, Daddy?” Sehun asked before shoveling rice into his mouth.

No one batted an eyelash. As far as everyone else knew, there was really only one “Daddy” in the room so Mr. Oh didn’t even think twice that his eighteen year old son was calling him “Daddy”. So everything was fine and dandy until he felt his hand brush against another as he reached for the salt shaker.

Only the sound of a ceramic bowl clattering to the floor courtesy of Yifan (who was currently gaping at the scene like a fish, his angry-bird eyebrows nearly disappearing into his hairline in shock) could be heard as Mrs. Oh’s eyes widened to the size of saucers, hands covering her mouth as she looked at her husband, then to Junmyeon, then back to her husband.

Junmyeon’s hand stayed frozen on the salt shaker hile Mr. Oh’s hand retreated from the offending object as if it was on fire.

“Sehun-ah,” his father sighed, massaging at his temples in distress as the tips of his ears turned a bright red color. “As much as I support your relationship with your boyfriend, I really did not need to know that.”

Junmyeon felt his cheeks burn in shame, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as Sehun, ever the brat that he was, watched the scene in front of him with a barely concealed grin, clearly enjoying the flustered look on his usually composed boyfriend’s face.

 

————

 

After spending the next fifteen minutes finishing a more-than-awkward dinner, the couple had retreated to Sehun’s bedroom, Sehun dragging his boyfriend by the wrist as soon it was deemed okay to excuse themselves from the table.

Junmyeon pretended not to notice the withering glare Sehun’s older brother had sent him when Sehun wasn’t looking. Yifan wasn’t even trying to conceal his pure hatred for Junmyeon and Junmyeon couldn’t blame him. I mean, how would any older brother react if they had found out that some punk had defiled their little baby brother?

Junmyeon sighed and resisted the urge to bang his head on the closest hard surface. He was as good as a dead man and judging from the nonchalant look on his boyfriend’s face as he trotted up the stairs, it didn’t look like said boyfriend was going to be of much help in trying to stop Yifan from murdering Junmyeon.

 

————

 

“I don’t think I can ever show my face to your family ever again,” Junmyeon groaned, burying his face into a pillow and wanting nothing more than to disappear into an abyss. “Your mom probably thinks I’m some weird perv, I can’t look at your dad in the eye anymore and I’m pretty sure your brother wants me dead.”

Sehun, being the little brat that he was, found the entire ordeal to be nothing less than entertaining. The boy didn’t even try to hide the amused smirk on his face as he looked down at his boyfriend, who was currently attempting to melt into the mattress in an attempt to alleviate himself of the embarrassment of earlier’s events. “You’re being a drama queen again, hyung.”

Junmyeon’s head snapped up from the pillow so fast, he was surprised he hadn’t pulled a muscle. “Not really the most comforting words, Sehunnie.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Sehun said, not sounding the least bit sorry as he pressed his face into the older man’s back, nuzzling Junmyeon’s back and inhaling his scent before making his way up to his boyfriend’s neck, prompting Junmyeon to shift his position on the bed so that he was laying on his back, his eyes locking with Sehun’s.

“Sehun,” Junmyeon tried to sound stern but it proved to be futile seeing as he could never really stay mad at Sehun for extended periods of time. “Seriously? After all that?”

“Please, Daddy?” Sehun pouted, jutting his bottom lip out and looking at Junmyeon sadly through his long eyelashes in the way he knew would get him anything he wanted. Being the youngest in both his family and his group of friends had the benefit of everyone having a soft spot for him and Sehun was well aware of this. He had been the master of puppy dog eyes ever since he discovered the effect they had on everyone around him. He was barely three when he had discovered their full power and he had never stopped using them since, utilizing them whenever he saw fit.

It had always worked with his actual dad (and whoever he wanted, really) whenever he wanted to get himself off the hook for failing a test or if he simply wanted a new toy or gaming console so it really came as no surprise that it worked with his Daddy, who had yet to become immune to his cuteness (if he ever could grow immune to Sehun’s cuteness, that is).

“Please, Daddy?” the younger asked again. “I promise I’ll be a good boy.”

And it was right then and there Junmyeon knew he was a goner.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written/posted anything on here for a whole ass year so of course I come back with a seho fic. I love most Sehun ships and seho is right up there behind sekai and chanhun respectively.
> 
> Kudos and comments make me happy !!


End file.
